


Тьма

by Fausthaus



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dead People, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Попав однажды во тьму, остаешься в ней навсегда





	Тьма

Все вокруг пахнет кровью. Тошнотворно-сладкий запах забивается в нос, проникает в каждую пору на коже, заставляет кашлять при попытке вдохнуть хотя бы немного воздуха. От этого запаха невозможно спастись. Желудок Соске выворачивает горькой темной слизью. Она течет из рта по подбородку, потом по шее, окончательно превращая новую светлую футболку в заляпанную грязными пятнами тряпку. 

Избавиться от этого запаха невозможно. Разве только умереть. Но и это сделать не получается. Тело Соске словно налито свинцовой тяжестью, пригвоздившей его к полу. В темном углу комнаты, за окном которой вместо света звезд или хотя бы уличных фонарей или неоновой рекламы, лишь непроглядная тьма. 

Но когда в комнате вдруг ярким сиянием вспыхивают лампы, кажется, что боль взрезает глазное яблоко остро заточенным лучом искусственного света, не давая зажмуриться даже на миг. Словно ресницы намазали самым лучшим клеем и единственный способ закрыть глаза, это отодрать их вместе с кожей от черепа. Сейчас это хочется сделать настолько сильно, что можно наплевать на все. И невозможно оторвать взгляд от операционного стола, освещенного проклятым светом. В уши бьет мерзкий звук. Отчего-то всегда, когда ломают кости, хруст разъедает изнутри даже того, кто просто смотрит. 

Но нельзя смотреть и не чувствовать. Словно не с чужим телом на столе разбираются проворные руки молчаливых людей в белом. Очень страшно смотреть и понимать, что это происходит не с тобой, но все равно ощущать внутри себя чьи-то пальцы, которые только отбросили прочь острый скальпель. Он больше не нужен: кожа уже разрезана. Точнее — она порвана с противным треском, до сих пор звучащим в ушах. Словно разорвали старую бумагу. В отверстие уже кто-то просунул руку и ломает грудную клетку. Ребро за ребром.

Обломанные кости врезаются во внутренности и вот уже кровь течет на пол. У операционного стола скопилась целая лужа крови.

Чужая боль перекрывает все: крики не прекращаются ни на мгновение, но тот, кто ломает кости и избавляется от внутренностей, добираясь до сердца, размеренно продолжает свою работу. То, что человек на операционном столе жив, имеет значение. Сердце должно биться. Оно должно быть живым. Сердце никогда не живет в мертвом теле. И если оно нужно живым, то и его обладатель должен понимать все, что происходит.

На пол летят окровавленные внутренности, вырванные с хлюпающим звуком, от которого рвота вновь заливает футболку. Желудок разрывается при ударе о пол — светлая жижа брызгает во все стороны, пачкая идеально белые брюки тех, кто режет кишечник и выдирает печень. Все эти органы больше не нужны еще живому человеку. Они лишние. Имеет значение только то, что сердце продолжает гнать кровь, которая с каждым вздохом, с каждым криком, с каждым стоном льется на пол. Горечь рвоты ни на мгновение не забивает ее сладость.

Крик превращается в вой, когда сердце с силой вырывают из тела и поднимают вверх. Радостные аплодисменты встречают жест, которым сердце поднимают все выше, под самые яркие лампы, чтобы все видели, как равномерно оно бьется, ни на секунду не меняя ритма.

Еще дышащий человек больше не нужен. Одним движением кто-то бьет голову затылком об стол и небрежным жестом сбрасывает ненужное тело на пол. Из раскроенного черепа льется кровь и разбрызгивается во все стороны мозговая жидкость. Наконец-то мертвое тело, оказавшееся вдруг таким маленьким, сломанной куклой теперь уже навсегда застыло на полу около металлических ножек стола. Взгляд ребенка невидяще смотрит на яркие лампы, которые больше не могут причинить карим глазам боли. И только сердце по-прежнему бьется в руках тех, кто с довольными лицами покидает комнату. Вслед за ними гаснут лампы, и Соске оказывается в полной темноте. В темноте, в которой он уже не может разглядеть лицо Хины, навсегда обезображенное ужасом и болью.

Соске вскакивает на постели и рыдает в голос. Рыдания переходят в крики. В комнате включены все лампы. Они включены даже днем, но никогда уже больше ему не выбраться из тьмы.


End file.
